The Giant Pilot/Transcript
The Giant Pilot is the first episode of The Crossover Show. Script Chapter 1: The Capture Voice: Long ago, an alien named "The Reverser" was created by a mad scientist: (Screen goes to a lab) Scientist: BEHOLD! THE REVERSER! (The Reverser glows scary red eyes and laughs) Scientist: IT'S ALIVE! (The Reverser now has a creepy evil grin, then attacks the scientist and shadows appear fighting) Voice: The Reverser was unstoppable, until now... (Screen shows the Bouncy Ballz universe) (Title Song Remix plays) Bouncer: I'm bored. Noobingtonz: Yeah. Metaman: I wanna rob a bank! Bouncer: I don't know why we invited this jerk to our house... Y-Guy: (cameo in thought bubble) Maybe a flashback will help... Metaman: INVITE ME TO YOUR HOUSE OR I STEAL ALL YER MONEY! Bouncer: Fine. Y-Guy: There. Bouncer: (kicks Metaman out of his house literally) Jerk. Metaman: *sigh* I wish I had one victory. JUST ONE, TINY, VICTORY! (The Reverser appears behind him) The Reverser: As you wish... Team with me... And all of your dreams will come true... Metaman: Who are you!? The Reverser: Your worst nightmare, if you don't agree... We can rule the universe... Metaman: NO! The Reverser: I have a crayon... Metaman: (eyes turn into crayons) DEAL! (It reveals Bouncer was looking out the window the entire time) (Lightning strikes in background) (It shows the Y-Guy universe) Y-Guy: (In Carrotstien's lair) Mango, go get him! Professor Carrotstien: Dang it! (Mango hits Professor Carrotstein's knee as hard as ever and Professor Carrotstien falls to the ground) Y-Guy: (to RACK) RACK, you have to go to jail too. RACK: Milk maids! Professor Carrotstien: (is in police car) You'll pay, you stupid letter! Y-Guy: What a carrot... Hearty: Thanks for saving us. By the way, what was it you were saving us from? Y-Guy: I don't know. Let's go check it out! (The gang run to the lab and find a portal that has almost every color existed) Mango: Looks like a rainbow threw itself on it... Y-Guy: Looks like Walt Disney threw up a bunch of crayons... Cool Dude: Let's go in. Y-Guy: Doesn't look safe... Hearty: There's a note! Don't touch this, letter... Y-Guy: (touch) Well, I touched it. I'll regret it later... Let's go... (Cool Dude pulls them into the portal) (In the Smosh universe) (Shows Anthony and Ian in a fight) Ian: SHUT UP! Anthony: NO WAY, MAN! I DIDN'T SPILL THE COFFEE ON YOUR SHIRT!!! (The two beat each other up) (A portal appears in the window) ... Ian: What the heck is that? (An arm sticks out the portal) Anthony: Is it... Ian: No. (The gang get out the portal) Anthony: HOLY CRUD!!! Mango: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ian: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Everybody: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ian: W-Who are you? Y-Guy: I'm Y-Guy. This is Mango, Hearty, Gum, Cool Dude, ect. Anthony: KILL IT! KILL IT! (gets sword and tries to kill them) Y-Guy: OH, MAN! (Cuts to Carrotstien and RACK in jail) RACK: Boss, I see something. Professor Carrotstien: What? RACK: He's attacking the guards... He's coming towards us... Professor Carrotstien: DANG IT! The Reverser: Hello... Join me and you will defeat the letter... Carrotstien: Yeah, right. You and what army? (Multiple villians from other series appear) Carrotstien: (eyes turn into little dots) I regret that. Agreed? RACK: *punches the Reverser in the face* The Reverser: ... What the heck was that? RACK: Milk maids... The Reverser: Anyways, come with me... RACK: WEEEEE (They teleport to a lair) Professor Carrotstein: Hey, where are we? The Reverser: At my lair... RACK: (looks at unknown thing) Shiny... Carrotstein: Oh, brother... The Reverser: DON'T TOUCH IT YOU IDIOT! RACK: (touch) (Lab explodes) The Reverser: O_o Carrotstein: O_O RACK: INTERNETZZZZ!!! The Reverser: o_o Carrotstein: (jaw drops in a cartoon style) The Reverser: (whisper) Zorgu wouldn't like this... Chapter 2: A Mystery Pipe Bouncer: Oh, crud, Oh, crud! That time redo guy is teaming up with every villian to destroy us! Diamond: You could say that again. Bouncer: I can't because I just stepped on a thumbtack! Diamond: Oh. Bouncer: Hey, what's that?! Diamond: What's what? Bouncer: That... THING! Diamond: We see that vase every day! Bouncer: NO! THAT! (points right next to it) Diamond: A giant leak in the wall? Bouncer: That's strange... Noobingtonz always breaks the pipe, but this is larger... Noobingtonz: (eating candy on the couch watching Lazy Channel on TV) Hey! Bouncer: Well, we should go in the pipes to check it out. Diamond: ARE YOU FLOATIN' CRAZY?! Bouncer: Yes. Yes I am. (opens air vent and crawls in) Diamond: I'll stay here, crazy! Bouncer: Diamond! Diamond: Fine... (crawls into the vent) Bouncer: (hits the rusty pipe that was leaking) Here's the problem! Diamond: It's leaking dry... HOW LONG HAVE YOU FLOATIN' HAD IT LIKE THIS?! Bouncer: I never noticed... Diamond: You mean you never noticed a giant hole in your wall? Bouncer: Umm... Yup? Diamond: (spiky head hits the leaking pipe) (Pipe breaks open to reveal a game room) Bouncer: What the?! Noobingtonz: Pay no attention to the ball behind the pipe! Bouncer: Your still on the couch down there! How are you on this room?! Noobingtonz: The air vent. I always call repairs for 1$. Bouncer: Is that why my wallet's losing money? Noobingtonz: Yeah... Bouncer: O_O... I'LL KILL YOU THEIF!!!!!!!!!!!!! Diamond: (stops Bouncer from killing Noobingtonz) Ok, your demented... Not crazy... ????: Ahahaha... Demented indeed... Chapter 3: Pleaser Of Crowds ????: Ahahaha... Those balls will be dead when I come... Although, It's better to keep it a mystery. Time-brain over there doesn't work on me... (????'s mask falls off) ????: Dang it! (teleports to Bouncer and Diamond, who are playing in the arcade) Bouncer: (plays Step Step Revolution) Woo! Beat high score! Diamond: Quiet! I'm playing Ukelele Hero! Noobingtonz: (still eating snacks and sees shadow of ???? move) Huh? Diamond! Bouncer! I saw something move! Diamond: Probably a mouse. ????: Ahahaha... Bouncer: Huh? What the heck? ????: Master of dimensions... Pleaser of crowds... I am... Diamond: Show yourself, shadow! Your no mouse, rat! ????: Dimentio! Bouncer: Dimentio! I knew it! Dimentio: Hold your applause... I will do the greatest magic trick ever! (traps everybody in a little box and explodes) (The gang teleport to the Underwhere) Bouncer: This really ticks me off... Diamond: Same. That Dimentio guy really bugs the crud out of me! Queen Jaydes: Who are you? Bouncer: I'm Bouncer. Shouldn't we be in Overthere? Queen Jaydes: Sorry. I'll send you there right now (sends them in a tube) TBA Chapter 3 (Screen cuts to the Smosh universe) Anthony: KILL IT KILL IT! Ian: KILL IT SOME MORE! Y-Guy: AHHH!! (A portal appears ln the ground) (The gang falls into it) (In Overthere) Y-Guy: WHERE ARE WE? Ooh, look! Little balls! Bouncer: I AIN'T LITTLE YOU IDIOT! *attacks Y-Guy* TBA Chapter 4 Chapter 29: The Beginning of the End Chapter 30: It All Ends Here Bouncer: THAT'S THE LAST DARN STRAW, ZORGU! YOUR EVIL! DIMENTIO SHOULD KILL YOU IF HE ALREADY WASN'T IN THE UNDERWHERE! Zorgu: Thank you... You see, Dimentio and I quite had a history... First, we met in school... Now rivals... He thinks he's SOOO much better then me. But now, you killed him. Good job. Reverser too. Another one. Bouncer: I'LL DESTROY YOU! (Y-Guy falls in) Y-Guy: ME TOO! (Mango falls in) Mango: I'll pass. (He grabs a chair and reads a book) (punch kick kick punch kick kick punch kick punch punch kick kick kick punch poke touch punch kick) Zorgu: Zorgu is not amused... (touches Bouncer) Bouncer: OH MY GOD!!!! THAT HURTS SO MUCH!!! IT FEELS LIKE BEING STINGED LIKE A POISON WASP WITH A TAIL UNDER MOONLIGHT DARKNESS!!!!! Zorgu: Your making no sense like Dimentio. (Meanwhile in Underwhere) Dimentio: (In jail cell without mask) POWER... POWER... POWER... Other Dude: SHUT UP ALREADY! YOUV'E BEEN REPEATING THE SAME THING FOR 3 HOURS! Dimentio: POWER... POWER... Other Dude: GAHHHHHHH! (explodes) Zorgu: Let the fight begin... TBA Chapter 31: The End (Zorgu is starting to melt) Y-Guy: What the heck? Zorgu: ARGHH!!! DANGGIT! I WILL GET MY REVENGE YOU SCUM! Mango: Good Luck! *stomps on Zorgu's head* Zorgu: ARGHH!!!!! (Zorgu vanishes) Bouncer: Tina... I did it... Tina: Yes... (Bouncer and Tina hug) Y-Guy: Can we go home now? (20 years later) Bouncer: (is grown up and 27 years old and at his wedding) Wedding Announcer: Do you, Bouncer, take Tina as your wife? Bouncer: I do. Wedding Announcer: And do you, Tina, take Bouncer as your husband? Tina: (tear drops) I do. Wedding Announcer: You may kiss the bride! (As soon as they are about to kiss, the screen goes to the sky with The End) Chapter 32: Credits You must be logged in and edit (not spam, vandalism, ect) in order to be in the credits. Creator: Dimentio8 Writers: IAmBagel (Shows picture of Y-Guy) Director: Chuck Norris Voices: Bouncer: Jack Black Y-Guy: IAmBagel Sean Marquette: Mango E.G. Daily: Hearty David Cross: Gum Niel Patrick Harris: Cool Dude Diamond: Tara Strong Dimentio: Dimentio8 Lord Zorgu: Chuck Norris The Reverser: Andrew Johnathan Markers Dairy: Himself Noobingtonz: Just some random guy we found on the internet Tina: Adele Queen Jaydes: Marie Osmond Other Dude: Donny Osmond Narwhal: Himself TBA (Picture of Dimentio still saying POWER... appears) Suprise (Unknown gray thing floating in space) (zooms in closer) (reveals the gray thing was Zorgu's eye that opens, and his mouth that comes into screen laughs) Trivia This episode was rated TV-PG-V for some horror and violence. A Frankenstien reference was made when the Scientist says "IT'S ALIVE!" and was killed by his own creation. This episode reveals Bouncer's history. This is the pilot episode of "The Crossover Show" First time Bouncer says 'jerk'. This shows Metaman's obsession with crayons. Category:The Crossover Show Category:Movies Category:Dimentio8 Approved Category:Pilots Category:Pages